Frosty Ryuu
by KnightCaim
Summary: Strugling to survive after the Lin Kuei are killed off,Sub-Zero is attacked by a Mercenary.Who helps him?None other than Scorpion.As they help each other,and form new ties,will this unholy alliance between them last?Read to find out.Don't like,too bad!
1. Prologue

I own nothing. First chapter of my new stories...kinda' nervouse. Feel like I'm gonna' choke.Y'know? Mortal Kombat:Frosty Ryuu Pologue:Goodbye Lin Kuei

Sub-Zero stumbled through the forest. Blood Gushing from his wounds. Sweat beading down his face.

How long had it been?6-7 months?Yep.6-7 months since the Lin Kuei were destroyed.6-7 months since Frost had returned with her army.6-7 months,since the GrandMaster,Sub-Zero's,life had fallen apart.

Dropping to his knees,Sub-Zero started to covulse."Fuck...how low have I fallen?A once proud Lin Kuei warrior...now nothing more than a peasant...*cough,cough,cough*"with each cough,every hack,blood coming out of his mouth,covering the inside of his mask.

Maybe...maybe this is what he deserved. Maybe he was paying for his sins. The sins of killing armies.  
The sins of killing innocent people...Innocent people with families.

Husbands ,wives,sons,daughters,brothers,  
sisters,cousins...all of them. He had killed them all,in cold blood,and now he was paying for his crimes.  
Hell,maybe he was paying for his brother's crimes. After all,he HAD taken up his brothers former name.

Sub-Zero felt a sharp pain go up his legs,and thighs."Well,Well,Well. What do we have here?A Lin Kuei?"a man sneered "Shouldn't you be dead?You know...LIKE THE REST OF YOUR-*gurgle*"Sub-Zero looked up to see a spear potruding through the...what would this man be called?Criminal?Assasin?Sinner?D,all of the above,just like him.

Suddenly,he heard a cry of,"GET OVER HERE!!!"That could only mean one thing...After hearing the mans inevitable fate,he looked up into the...eyes?No,Eye sockets of...Scorpion.

Cold sweat started beading down his face. His breathing becoming shallow. As a matter of fact,he couldn't even see his breath that looks like it's below tempature 24/7. All the signs of one thing. The one thing he hadn't felt since he was a child...fear. Pure unadultrated fear.

Scorpion shook his head before reaching down,picking Sub-Zero up,and lifting him onto his back.  
Sub-Zero was shocked...no BEYOND shocked...His brother had killed this mans whole clan,and here he was,helping him. His eyes narrowed."Why?"he asked. Confusion lacing his voice.

"Because,I know how it feels."was Scorpions simple reply before he started off.

R&R Please


	2. An Unholy Alliance?

Frosty Ryuu Chapter 1:An Alliance?  
Sub-zero awoke with a start. It took him a miute to get used to the the foggy,pitch black night.

The frosty air could have chilled anyone to the bone,but Sub-Zero,being Sub-Zero was fine. Hearing the cackling of a warm toasty fire,and the deliciouse smell of catfish reaching his nostrils,he looked over.

Noticing some of the fish on a plate,he was going to push it away,but his rumbling stomach changed that train of thought. Pulling off his mask,he started to eat the meal,when he heard the crunch of limbs. Sub-Zero jumped up and dropped into the Lin Kuei fighting stance

"No need to get so worked up..."it was Scorpion...his...Savior...he almost gaged himself with that thought."You should relax."

"Why?!So you can take me out?!Claim revenge for your clan?!It's not going to happen!"Sub-zero,for the first time in years,dropped his cool demeanor.

"If I wanted to take you out,I would have done it in your sleep. And the claim revenge for my clan part?I figure we're even now as how the Lin Kuei,except for you,has been wiped off the face of the Earth."

"You're an Asshole,you know that?"

"So are yo-...u know what?I'm not even going to start.I brought you here for a reason."

"Why?"

"An Alliance. The outworld is building up their defences and offencive strategies. They're strong...stronger than any of us. So ,I'm trying to start a new Alliance. That way,Earth Realm will be able to fend off OutWorld.

"An alliance...?"

"Yes."

"And if I say...no?"

"Then I strike you down where you stand Damnit!"

"...okay...but if we do this,then we check with MY allies first."

"Right,then who?"

"...Raiden,Lui Kang,and Kung Lao would be my first thought on Allies. We could TRY smoke."

"Fine,your wounded though we'll have to hold it off for a while."

"Well,what's my injuries?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN DOCTOR TO YOU!?"  
R&R


End file.
